A typical user may expect that with browser access to the Internet they may be able to readily access a large number of articles that will be of interest to them. This expectation is often not realized due to the large number of sources of articles and the basis for searching available to the user through a typical Internet browser. The relative few keywords the user enters as search terms have a low likelihood of matching an article with a high level of relevance to the user's interests. The direct search and match of articles based on keyword searches and content-based matching has little ability to present a good description of interests to the search, let alone lead to meaningfully matching their interests with the content of a large number of articles.
As a result of conventional content-based browsing for articles, the user may find that even with initiating a large number of searches that return a significant number of responses, the user may still end up with results that do not contain the high level of interest expected. The user may be left with their ability to quickly scan large numbers of articles and numerous iterations of keyword entry to the search to have hope in finding a reasonable selection of articles having interest to them. The browser-initiated keyword search does not convey any in-depth understanding of the user's interest let alone have the ability to match an article's contents with a relevant assessment of content meaning. As such, the conventional browser-based Internet search may be a drawn out hit-or-miss process.